Fallin' For You
by XxRosslingtonxX
Summary: Ross is physically abused by his dad from a young age. Rocky was his first real best friend. Over the years they rarely talk since Ross' boyfriend, Ratliff, would hurt Rocky if he were anywhere near Ross. All Rocky wants to do is save Ross from all the pain
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I didn't want to start it now since I already have like 3 stories out already. But I HAD to write it already! It's a Rockoss story! Ross and Rocky aren't brothers in this story and R5 doesn't exist. Oh well. **

**To the story! Enjoy!**

A 4 year old and a 5 year old boy were sat down in soft grass of the meadow next to a tree. One was carving a heart into the tree. The other was rubbing his arm, he had bruises. His dad was abusive to him. He has soft blonde hair with hazel/light brown eyes. His name was Ross. The other had Brown hair with brown eyes. His name was Rocky. Rocky was using a sharp rock carving a heart, Ross was quietly rubbing his arm.

"I hate him..." Ross mumbled. Rocky stopped carving. "But he's your dad" Ross sighed. "I know..." Rocky took out a necklace he made for Ross and gave it to him. "What's this?" Ross asked. "It's a necklace, for you" Ross smiled and put it on. He hugged Rocky. Rocky smiled and hugged him tightly. Ross' dad came and grabbed him harshly by the arm and pulled him away and took him home. Rocky sighed and frowned.

**~13 years later~**

Rocky put his books in his locker and frowned as he looked over to Ross. Again his boyfriend was treating him like trash. He bruises him a lot. I don't know why he's still dating him, Rocky thought. Everyone knows about them, they don't seem to care. Rocky wished he could save Ross from all the pain. He's no superhero, he's not that kinda of guy. But he would sure save him from the pain. As he closes his locker, some jock slams him against the locker. "Ow" Rocky whimpered out as he falls to the floor. He picks up his books and stands up.

"Can you just let me get my things?" Ross politely asks. His Boyfriend, Ratliff, grabs his books from his locker and throws it to the floor. "There you can pick it up from the floor" He smiled as Ross bends down to get them. He kicks him and he falls face first to the floor. He sighed and got up. "Hurry up I got things to do" Ratliff says turning around and walking. "Got it..." Ross follows him.

"Douchbag" Rocky whispered as he goes to class. Rocky always stays close to Ross, hoping he would get the guts to help him. Ross was in class, looking at his necklace. It was a small heart with the letters "R+R" on it. Ross smiled as he remembers when Rocky gave it to him. All he needed was in front of him this whole times. But with Ratliff around, it's like there's a brick wall around Ross. Ross rarely talks to Rocky anymore. Ratliff says he's a dork. Ross says he's a nice and cute. He wishes he could stand up to Ratliff but he doesn't have the guts.

His dad already treats him like trash, he doesn't need Ratliff for that. But Ratliff does it anyways. At least Ratliff drives him to school. Only nice thing Ratliff does for Ross. He day goes by quick. Ross already has bruises on his arms. Probably gonna get more when he gets home. Ross had to walk home since Ratliff went home early. He smiled when he saw Rocky walking home as well. He ran up to Rocky. "Hey!" Rocky turns around and smiles big. "Hey!"

Ross hugs him tightly and Rocky, of coarse, hugs him back. They let go and Rocky asks, "how ya been?" They start walking again. They talked and got to catch up with things. They both wished they could have these types of conversations at school. But they can't. "Rocky, Can you stay at my house today? My dads probably sleeping right now so he won't hear us come in" Rocky thought for a second, then nodded his head. "Sure" Ross smiled ear to ear. He was glad Rocky said yes. Hopefully his dad doesn't hurt him if he has Rocky over.

Ross unlocked the door and they both quietly walked in. Ross' dad was passed out on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand. Ross sighed in relief and went upstairs. Rocky followed Ross into his room. Ross closed the door as Rocky sat down. Rocky looked at Ross and noticed he still had the necklace he gave him. "Hey, you still have the necklace I gave you" Ross smiled and looked at it. "Yea, of coarse I do. It's special to me." Rocky smiled and Ross threw a game controller at Rocky. "Wanna play?" Rocky nodded and they started playing. It's nighttime already and they're just watching a movie eating chips. "This was fun" Ross said as he cuddled with Rocky. "Yeah it was. Too bad it won't happen often..." Ross frowned.

This was true. Ratliff wouldn't let Rocky hang out with Ross. Ratliff would beat the crap outta Rocky. "Yeah..." Ross heard stomps coming from downstairs heading upstairs. He quickly sat up. "Oh no! Um..Rocky hide in my closest before my dad sees you, go go!" Rocky quickly got up and hid in the closest. The door burst open. Ross gulped knowing he was gonna get a beating. "Listen Faggot your boyfriends downstairs" He then left downstairs. Ross was relieved he didn't get a beating. "Wait here" Ross told Rocky as Rocky got out and sat on Ross' bed. "H-Hey Ratliff

"Hey worthless, did you do my homework?" Shit! Ross thought. He was so busy having fun with Rocky he forgot. "Um...I...Uh..." Ratliff grabbed Ross' shirt collar. "Did you or not?!" Ross gulped and shook his head. "N-N-No..." Ratliff threw Ross to the floor. "Ow!" Ratliff spit on him. "You better have it down by tomorrow or you're gonna pay big time!" Ratliff kicked him and left, slamming the door. Ross' eyes were tearing and Ross' dad laughed and said, "know he knows how to treat faggots like you"

Ross, already crying, went to his room and threw himself on bed. He cried into his pillow. Rocky made Ross sit up. He wiped his tears. "Shh, it'll be ok" Rocky kissed his forehead and Ross cuddled into Rocky's chest and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**To the person that said if the first part was from a Shane Dawson video(it was midnight and I'm too lazy to check who) yes it is! That's pretty much where I got this idea. The last words to the last chapter is exactly what happened in the video. Only the last words so yeah. That's all I can say from the last chapter.  
Enough of me talking!  
To the story!**

Rocky woke up. He must of slept in Ross' room. Ross was cuddled into Rocky's chest. Just the sight of Ross made Rocky smile. He got off bed without waking up Ross. He was gonna walk out the door when he heard Ross' dad stomping his way upstairs. Rocky hid in the closest, leaving it a crack open. Ross' dad burst in, which startled Ross waking him up. "What are you doing still sleeping fag?! Get your ass up and get to doing your chores!" Ross didn't move. "Now!" Come on Ross, do what he says, I don't want to see him beat you, Rocky thought.

Ross still didn't move. He ignored his father and closed his eyes going back to bed. I don't care what he wants me to do, Ross thought. His dad grabbed Ross' arm and yanked him out of bed. Throwing him to the floor, hitting his head on the dresser. "Ow!" Ross cried out while grabbing his head. "Get up!" His father yelled kicking him in the stomach. Ross cried out in pain, staying on the floor. "I said get up!" His father shouted. Rocky tried not to look. Ross' father yanked him to his feet and pulled him out the door. Pushed him down the stairs making him hit his face hard against the floor. "Get doing your chores now!" Ross, shaking, barely got up. "Y-yes dad" Ross obeyed and started his chores.

Rocky felt crushed seeing Ross hurt by his father. He got out of the closest and left through the window. Once he was on the ground he looked through the window into the living room. He saw Ross crying and screaming in pain as his father beat him. He must of disobeyed his dad, Rocky thought. Rocky felt his eyes getting teary. He looked away and walked home. He walked in and put his book bag on the couch. "Hey Bro, where were you?" Rocky sighed as he looked to Riker. "Ross'. I was at Ross' house." Riker bit his apple. "Ross? As in the dorky faggot that's dating Ellington?" Rocky just wanted to punch Riker right there and then. "I'm gay too you know, so shut the fuck up" Riker lifted his hands up. "Ok geez, sorry" Rocky sat down. "Yes that Ross. He's not dorky or a faggot. He's a shy, smart, gay guy." Riker rolled his eyes. "Isn't that what I said?" Rocky threw a pillow at him. "Geez, you're in a mood. But what were you doing there?"

"He asked me if I wanted to come to his house so I said yes. I must've falling asleep" Rocky said as he heard a knock on the door. Riker stood up to open it. It was Ratliff. But Riker always called him his name, Ellington. "Hey Ellington, what do you want?" Ratliff groaned. "Stop calling me Ellington, call me Ratliff." Riker rolled his eyes. "Sure, so once again, what do you want Ellington?" Ratliff ignored the fact Riker called him Ellington again. "Is Rocky here?" Riker looked at him with a puzzled look. Ratliff wanted to talk to Rocky? The number one person he ever hated. "Y-yeah, he's here" Riker let Ratliff in. "Rocky, R-Ratliff's here to see you" Ratliff grabbed Rocky and took him to the backyard. Riker just stood there, confused. "W-What you want?" "Don't worry fag, I'm not here to beat you up." Rocky was kinda relieved but still. Anything Ratliff would want with Rocky can't be good.

"Then what do you want" Ratliff smiled. Rocky just stood there confused. Ratliff grabbed Rocky by the waist and pulled him close. Ratliff leaned in and kissed him. Rocky was shocked. But he kissed back. Then pushed Ratliff away when he remembered Ratliff was dating Ross. "No! You're dating Ross, remember?!" Ratliff just chuckled. "I'm tired of Ross. I want something better and you Rocky, are delicious." Ratliff said licking his lips.

Rocky just stood there. "Um...Er...how do I respond to that?" Ratliff smiled. "Like this" Ratliff kissed Rocky again, more rough and passionate. "R-Rocky...A-Are you here? I n-need you" it was Ross. He was at the door hoping Rocky would open it. Riker opened the door. "What do you ne-AH! What the heck happened to you?!" Ross had bruises all over his arms, his lip was bloody and swollen. You could see Ross had been bleeding from his head. "I-Is R-Rocky here?" Ross asked, shaking in pain. Riker pointed to the backyard and Ross went. What he saw shocked and crushed him. Rocky was kissing Ratliff. Although Ratliff treated Ross like trash, Ross loved him anyways. Seeing Rocky kiss Ratliff, crushed him. Ross started to cry, so he just left. He didn't know where. He just wanted to leave.

Rocky from the corner of his eye saw Ross to rocket out of the house crying. He pushed Ratliff away and ran to find Ross. "Hey! Where ya doing hot stuff?!" Ratliff yelled at Rocky. But he was long gone so he didn't hear. Ross found his way to a lake only he knew about. Well he thought he was the only one. It's been a while since he's been here. Ross took off his shoes and socks and pulled up his pants a little so it didn't get wet. He put his feet in the water just swinging it back and forth. He was still crying. How could he do this to me? I thought Rocky was my friend, Ross said in his head. "Hey Blondie, is there anything I could do for you?" Ross turned and it was a Girl. She seemed to be around the age 17-18. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. About 5feet and 3inches. "N-no..." She sat down next to him, also swinging her feet in the water. "You sure? You look like you could need some company." Ross sighed.

"Yea I guess. What's your name?" She smiled. "I'm Jocelyn" Ross tried to smile. "I'm Ross" Rocky was still looking for Ross. He was already in some woods. "Ross! Where are you?!" Jocelyn turned. "It sounds like someone's calling you." Ross got out quickly. "C-Can you hid me? I don't want to see that guy" She nodded and took Ross inside her house which was by the lake. Rocky saw the lake and ran towards it. He looked around and sighed. "Where is he...?"


End file.
